Devore me, Zero kun
by Tia Renatinha
Summary: Os desejos duma essência feminina, na qual Zero não escapará ileso. Sendo ela uma vampira, uma mulher, uma bruxa... Ou sua doce Yuuki. Várias mulheres, numa só. One Shot, Hentai.


**Fic:**** "Devore-me, Zero-kun."**

**Essa fic ocorre depois do cap. 41, portanto, contém spoilers.**

**Infelizmente os "personas" não são meus, pertencem a Matsuri Hino. POVs alternados, sobre o mesmo fato, seguindo a continuidade temporal.**

**Contém cenas de sexo hetero. Aliais, a fic é puro sexo! rsrsrs**

**Boa leitura e divirtam-se!**

**Capítulo Único – No seu quarto. Você em mim. **

**I – No seu quarto. Você em mim. **

"_Toda perversidade é não obstante pequena para a perversidade de uma mulher. O que é a mulher além de um inimigo da amizade, uma punição inescapável, um mal necessário, uma tentação natural, uma calamidade, um delicioso dano, um mal da natureza pintado em belas cores! Vil e danosa." __**In:**__**Malleus Maleficarum, 1486 – Kramer e Sprenger. **_

x

_**POVs Yuuki on.**_

Ártemis... Segurei tão firme nela que a essência pareceu mudá-la... É realmente uma arma que não aceita o toque de vampiros, e minha nossa! É o que eu sou, uma vampira! Uma vampira puro-sangue, irmã do Kaname-sen... Preciso parar de chamá-lo dessa forma. As memórias, as lembranças... Tudo voltou num turbilhão de sentimentos, onde a cada minuto, parece que vou desmaiar. Quantos anos presa na forma humana? Uma eternidade eu diria...

E porque as lembranças e sentimentos da Yuuki Cross ainda permanecem em mim? É muita coisa pra assimilar. A minha família, morta por um monstro, o sacrifício de minha mãe... A intenção do diretor em cuidar de mim... Kaname... Ele me salvou e poupou de tanto sofrimento. De que adiantou todos esses anos me escondendo a verdade, se uma hora ou outra, eu iria descobri-la?

"Você é única Yuuki" – _a rosa se parte ao meio, tal qual o coração que tive um dia._

A voz dele ainda ecoa, tragando-me pra realidade de agora... Uma Kuran, a princesa Kuran. Se todos vão lutar, eu também irei. Ainda sinto a Ártemis queimar nas minhas entranhas, transformada numa arma letal... Uma arma de vampiros...

**Zero. **

Yuuki Cross, o que ela sentia por ele? A cena daquele quase beijo... Levo minha mão ao peito, do lado onde sinto pulsar um coração destruído, ele dispara ao pensar no caçador. Coração de quem, Cross ou Kuran? Um caçador vampiro, um nível E... Minha nossa, não é hora de pensar em mim, nas dúvidas, no vazio... Preciso ajudar o Zero, preciso saber onde ele está...

- Se eu parar agora, vou me tornar alguém que eu não sou! – _Grito pra Kaname, e mais um beijo que quase me fez desistir. Um toque... Apenas um toque, e Kaname foi capaz de me fazer sibilar diante dos olhos dele tão suspensos na dor, tão misteriosos, tão decididos._

**Gritei pro Onii-chan, pensando no caçador. **

Mas voltarei Kaname, voltarei pros seus braços, toda minha essência vampírica chama por seu calor, suas sombras, por aquele que me conhece, mais do que a mim mesma. Enquanto a essência humana clama pelo toque de Zero, clama pelos olhos sedentos de sangue.

**Meu sangue... Olhos vermelhos.**

_**POVs Yuuki off.**_

_**POVs Zero on.**_

Ao vê-la cruzar aquela porta, sibilei diante dos cabelos longos.

**Olhos vermelhos. Sangue. **

O cheiro dela preencheu o cômodo. Vibrei. Excitado, perdido, faminto... Sedento pelo gosto de Yuuki. Kuran Yuuki. Vampira desprezível, família amaldiçoada. Eu sou um caçador. Ordenei os pensamentos, não cedi aos instintos.

- Sai daqui. – _esbravejei._

Os olhos me encontraram. Castanhos, brilhantes, trêmulos.

- Não... – _quem me respondeu?_

- Vampira... – _balbuciei._

- Cuidado nível E... Está na mira de... _– tapei os lábios com a mão inteira, envolvendo metade daquele rosto torpe. _

- Vampira... _Maldita_...

E ela chorou. Lágrimas sujas molhando meus dedos. A soltei, lambendo a essência daquela dor mentirosa. Uma dor vil.

- Ze... ro... Por quê? – _ela ainda tremia._

- Vá embora Kuran!

- Me chame de Yuuki! Esse é meu nome! Yuu... ki... – _o barulho rouco da Ártemis tocando o chão, não minimizou a textura dos dedos dela me contornando o rosto. _– Você prometeu que nunca...

- Não me toque! – _estapeei a mão fria._

- Zero...

- Suma daqui! – _o cheiro dela me dominou. Levei as mãos a minha garganta. Morte. _

**Eu queria a morte.**

- Não... – _ela agarrou meus pulsos_. – Fique comigo Zero... Não me abandone... Você prometeu... – _ela se aproximou. Deitou o rosto em meu peito aberto, ainda esticando os pulsos._ –... Que nunca ia me deixar...

Cambaleei pra trás. O maldito puro sangue contara sobre nosso trato? Ou... A vampira me acuou na parede. As pernas tremeram e me larguei ao chão, com ela colada no meu corpo.

**Feiticeira. Bruxa.**

Exibiu o pescoço alvo. Palpitei. Fervi de desejo de sugar toda a essência... A doce essência de Yuuki. Algo mais rugiu em mim. O monstro. O Caçador...

**O homem.**

- Beba meu sangue... – _ela sentou no meu colo, abrindo as pernas docemente._ – Agora...

- Despre... – _a mordi com força, pressionando os braços frios_. – zível... – _a suguei. O gosto. Um fel. Quente... Excitante._

- Conti... nue... – _a voz dela não foi capaz de despertar-me._

Desci as mãos pras costas finas. Fria. Enlacei-me nos cabelos longos. Apertei. Senti o coração pulsar junto ao meu... Os pequenos seios, comprimidos enquanto o sangue rasgava minha garganta.

**Uma língua.**

**Ela me mordeu. Sem medo se culpas.**

A sensação do passado... Maldita Shizuka Hiou... Maldita Yuuki. Lábios quentes, língua úmida. Um pecado devastador. Amarga e doce ao mesmo tempo. Dentes perfurando minha carne trêmula.

"_Não posso" – _ousei pensar. Mas Yuuki era minha dona, minha mestra. Eu pertencia a ela e pra sempre seria assim.

_**POVs Zero Off.**_

_**POVs Yuuki on.**_

Desprezível... Porque o cheiro dele me tomou? Porque o quero sentir? Porque quero seu coração? Nas minhas mãos... Numa bandeja... Na minha boca... Nos meus seios.

Desci as mãos na barra da camisa vermelha dele. Manchada. Meu sangue, o sangue dele... Sangue de? Não... Era o cheiro de Kaname, preso em Zero... Perdi os sentidos. Um pacto de heresias. O desejo... O queria como vampira, como humana... O queria dentro de mim, pra sempre.

Subi a camisa num fremir absurdo. Rápido. Toquei o peito nu de Zero, frio... Trêmulo, deliciosamente forte, sem exageros. O gosto dele, rasgando a minha garganta... Gosto de sangue. Cheiro de um Kuran.

**Desejo por Zero.**

**Dentro de mim.**

Aos poucos ele rasgou com as unhas meu uniforme negro, feito um animal. Um monstro. Despiu-me, enquanto ele continuava com as calças.

- Eu quero você... Dentro de mim... Agora...

**Não havia dúvidas.**

- Yuu... ki. – _então os lábios se encontraram._

**Uma dança.**

**Volúpia.**

As línguas quentes, roçando uma na outra, com violência, com pressa, com gosto de sangue. Tentou me engolir. Engoli o gosto dele, meu gosto, o de Kaname. Sorvi todo prazer da boca de Zero. Passeando meu pecado por entre os dentes dele, nos lábios. O abracei.

_**POVs Yuuki off.**_

_**POVs Zero on.**_

Os seios dela, em contato com minha pele, aqueceram. Rijos, roçando em mim, enquanto as mãos finas da vampira arranhavam a extensão das minhas costelas. Me atiçaram à nuca. A língua torpe, sugava a minha enquanto eu lambia toda a extensão daquela boca doce. Tortuosamente, doce. Puxou meus cabelos.

A fitei. Como nunca havia feito.

Luxúria. Toquei os seios, enquanto ela gemeu, enlaçando meus dedos, incentivando-me a continuar. Minha Yuuki, de olhos fechados, gemendo, só pra mim.

- Isso é tão...

Não pude contemplar por mais tempo o corpo fino tremendo em meus dedos. A lambi. Levei a língua naqueles mamilos excitados, fervendo. A pele quente. O cheiro dela. O gosto da mestra. Suguei como nunca os seios firmes e delicados de Yuuki, vendo os pêlos dela eriçarem, as pernas torcerem e os gemidos me chamando.

- Ze... ro...

Um das mãos dela me enterrou mais fundo no colo, enquanto a outra, desceu a própria intimidade, roçando os finos dedos por cima da calçinha branca, pequena. Onde estava minha menina?

**Vampira.**

**Sensual.**

**Deliciosa.**

_**POVs Zero off.**_

_**POVs Yuuki on.**_

Toquei-me instintivamente. Estava queimando por dentro. A língua quente e molhada dele me sugando, trouxeram um prazer indescritível. Virginal. Sexo... Queria fazer amor com ele, ali, naquele quarto. Pra sempre.

Afastei o tecido da calcinha, e toquei-me ainda mais descontroladamente. Foi quando senti uma das mãos dele me alcançarem onde a minha estava. Nossos dedos dançando juntos na minha intimidade fizeram-me gemer e, gritar mais alto.

- Abra os olhos... – _a voz dele me ordenou._

Observava-me, perdido e obsessivo. Ele não iria parar. Eu não queria parar. Tomou meus dedos e levou à calça dele. Senti o volume. Abri o zíper, puxei o tecido que o cobria. Toquei-o, na extensão daquele membro quente, rijo, pulsando. Zero me ensinou os movimentos, de vem e vai, pra cima e pra baixo... _**Dois animais.**_ Ele gemeu enquanto eu o apertava, deslizando meus dedos naquela pele quente... O gosto de Zero, na minha mão. Viril.

- Ah... Yuuki... Mais... rápido...

**Obedeci. **

**Sorrindo.**

_**POVs Yuuki off.**_

_**POVs Zero on.**_

Os dedos dela me aliciando, segurado forte meu pênis, subindo e descendo, brincando com a glande, e a velocidade... Ela estava me masturbando, e eu continuava a tocar nela. Molhada, viçosa, quente. E mais uma vez, o cheiro dela me dominou. O cheiro do sexo daquela vampira.

A fiz deitar-se no chão, onde estávamos. Ela sibilou diante de mim. Montei por cima daquele corpo frágil, quando senti a mão dela que me tocava, apertar o membro. "Não faz isso... Assim eu...".

- Ahhh... – _gemi, incontido de tesão._

- Go-gomen ne... – _tão pura._

O rosto inocente de uma vampira... O rosto de uma humana. Os olhos de Yuuki tremeram diante dos meus. Sedento por sangue, novamente. Sibilei ao ver o corpo entregue. Nua, molhada, lasciva, excitada. Não contido, desci a língua na extensão daquele pecado, passeando nos seios, no umbigo, e aspirando o cheiro da intimidade dela.

**Ela gemeu.**

Agonizante, lancei a língua na extensão molhada do sexo de Yuuki, sentindo o gosto maravilhoso do gozo dela. Lambi tudo, várias vezes, enquanto apertava as coxas, cravando as unhas. Ela gritou, levando os dedos nos meus cabelos. Trêmula, eu senti os músculos internos contraírem e relaxarem, em espasmos. Afundei meu rosto ainda mais no meio das pernas, abrindo os lábios com os dedos. Chupei, e levei a língua pra entrada, na extensão adentro da intimidade. A penetrei com a língua, suave.

- Ah... Zero-kun...

A penetrei com língua naquele sexo virgem, apertado, quente, molhado. Eu tinha esse direito? Vampira... Ainda sedento, não resisti e exibi as presas mordendo o clitóris dela. Sorvi o gosto daquele sangue, enquanto a língua ainda a lambia. Um prazer, indescritível... O sangue, o sexo, o cheiro.

**Perfeita.**

**Minha Yuuki.**

- Você é... deliciosa...

Ela gritava. E abriu mais as pernas. Num lampejo e estancando o sangue que escorria breve, a senti tremer por entre meus dentes. Tremeu na minha língua, que voltava a violá-la. Dedos... Penetrei um dedo junto com a língua. Bombeando suavemente pra dentro e pra fora. Ela gozou, tremeu, gritou... Meu nome.

- Ze... ro... – kuuunnnn

Gozou em mim. Gozou pra mim. E eu sorvi todo o líquido que escorria dela: desejo e sangue. Vampira... Luxuriosa.

**Minha... Só minha. Por breves momentos.**

_**POVs Zero off.**_

_**POVs Yuuki on.**_

Quem deixou-se gemer por ele? A vampira? A mulher... Yuuki? Ele lambeu, violou, sugou e mordeu o sexo de quem? Onde estava a culpa? A vergonha? A timidez? O tabu? Nada...

**Nada mais havia ali.**

Era amor? Era desejo?... Era apenas ele, Zero. Eu o queria pra mim, pra sempre... O queria dentro de mim e não me senti satisfeita. Um prazer ainda me queimava. Mesmo trêmula e toda molhada, eu queria mais. Queria senti-lo totalmente.

- Vem... – _abri as pernas, como uma vampira. O caçador era a minha presa_. – **Devore-me... Zero-kun...**

Ele lambeu os dedos que me masturbaram, manchados de sangue e me suspendeu pelos ombros. Deitou-me na cama. Eu ainda tremia... Talvez por excitação, ou pelo orgasmo, por ansiedade... Talvez por medo.

Senti a glande do membro dele brincar na entrada, roçando na extensão da minha intimidade, ainda pulsante. Zero me torturava, sorrindo, quase sadicamente. Ameaçou violar-me algumas vezes, e em todas elas, eu apertei os olhos.

- Abra os olhos... Yuuki...

Yuuki. Meu nome. O desejo sobrepôs à falta de coragem... Ou a coragem surgiu ao ouvi-lo me chamar daquela forma. Afastei os joelhos e sorri. Então ele veio. Sem piedade, sem compaixão. Mas ainda assim... Havia amor ali. Entrou... E uma dor incompreensível tomou conta das minhas pernas. O coração acelerou. Eu gritei.

_**POVs Yuuki off.**_

_**POVs Zero on.**_

- Itaeee – _a doce voz dela me despertou. Monstro covarde_.

- Relaxe Yuuki... A dor vai passar... – _sai de dentro dela devagar. Ela gemeu novamente._

**Eu tinha esse direito?**

- Melhor...

- Shiii – _foi à vez dela, me calar_. – Eu quero continuar...

- Tem... – _a penetrei vagarosamente_. – Certeza?... – _e sai na mesma velocidade. Alucinante demais pra minha libido._

- Ahhh... Con-continue... Zero... –kunnn.

Hora errada pro lado vampiro desejar sangue. Os sentidos estavam misturados, queria transar com Yuuki até a morte, e sugar aquele sangue ao mesmo tempo... _Até a última gota_. Queria sentir o sexo dela me envolvendo, então continuei a penetrá-la, escorregando pra dentro daquela vagina quente, receptiva... Docemente virgem.

**Poderia morrer ali.**

**No meio das pernas dela.**

Apertei a cintura fina, que alcançavam uns dedos noutros, enquanto a olhava... Perdido naqueles olhos âmbar. As feições de Yuuki transpassando o desejo e a dor; a vampira e a mulher. Cada estocada firme que dava no sexo casto, me enlouqueciam paulatinamente. Enterrava cada vez mais fundo. Deseja vê-la quebrar-se...

**Desejava parti-la em duas.**

Então ela enlouqueceu, gemendo, gritando, sofrendo. Cravou as finas unhas nas minhas costas. Senti o cheiro do meu próprio sangue e ela sorriu. A vampira incestuosa voou em meu pescoço, arqueando o corpo junto ao meu pênis que a penetrava violentamente. As presas perfuraram minha carne, suada, ressequida de desejo pela carne dela. Sugou-me enquanto eu a molestava por entre as pernas.

Gemi satisfeito diante do duplo prazer, que a doce Yuuki me dava, a cada gemido inaudível no meu pescoço a sugar-me, e a cada remexida no quadril, incentivando-me a continuar penetrá-la com vigor.

Sorri diante das lágrimas de dor que rolavam naquele rosto lindo. Ela gemia com a dor, tremendo os lábios manchados de sangue.

- Hayaku... Zero... Hayaku...

- Implore... Implore pra que eu a devore mais rápido... Implore...

_**POVs Zero off.**_

_**POVs Yuuki on.**_

Há beleza no sofrimento? Eu transformei toda a dor de senti-lo me dilacerar o útero, penetrando fundo, num prazer abominável. Sujo e profano. Um prazer delicioso, que surgia cada vez que Zero escorregava-se pra dentro de mim... E depois pra fora, tornado a fazer o caminho várias vezes. Firme e profundo, ele enterrava o pênis sem piedade, vagarosamente. O doce sabor do sexo dele... O doce sabor do sangue, escorrendo em minha boca.

- Ahhh... Eu... Eu imploro caçador... Mais rápido...

- É assim que você quer... Yuuki... – _sem aliviar a pressão, ele acelerou. Pensei que morreria ali, transando com ele._

- Ahhh Ze-zero-kunnn...

**Eu poderia morrer.**

Ele me beijou, enquanto arfava como um animal. _**Dois animais.**_ Sugando o próprio sangue. Todo meu corpo deseja a presença dele, eu tremia, gemia, gritava, lhe arranhava as costelas, lhe puxava o cabelo... O mordia. Senti as estocadas me queimarem a intimidade encharcada, pulsante, violada. Sem pureza. Sem virgindade. A dor aos poucos, me abandonava.

**Só restava o prazer.**

Remexi os quadris pra recebê-lo ainda mais intenso a cada investida. Levantei as trêmulas pernas o enlaçando na cintura, enquanto ele arqueava o corpo todo pra trás, desviando os olhos vermelhos de mim, fitando a imagem do sexo dele me devorar, fitando o próprio pênis violar meu corpo sem piedade... Forte, doce, amargo, profano, sagrado... Delicioso.

Foi quando Zero me surpreendeu. Enterrou-se dentro de mim, novamente, me envolvendo nas costas, fazendo-me sentar junto com ele. Outra posição... Outra dor diferente me alcançou, enquanto o via sorrir e acariciar meu rosto, com o dorso daqueles dedos quentes.

**Tudo nele era quente.**

**Dois corações.**

- Rebole... Yuuki...

Yuuki. A palavra mágica: meu próprio nome, como se eu ainda fosse apenas a doce Yuuki Cross. Então eu rebolei, inexperiente, sendo aliciada pelas mãos de Zero apertando minha cintura, subindo e descendo meu corpo do membro dele. Joguei meu rosto pra traz, exibindo o colo pra que ele me preenche-se com calor daqueles lábios finos. Os lábios de um caçador. E ele me beijou na boca, no pescoço, nos seios, sugando-me suavemente, enquanto nossos sexos chocavam-se um contra o outro, numa violência alucinante. Prazerosa demais.

- Isso... Assim mesmo...

Aquela voz rouca, ecoando próxima ao meu ouvido novamente, inebriaram todos os meus sentidos... Todos. E os dele também. Como numa punição vil, mordeu-me o pescoço, afundando as presas tanto quanto afundava o membro na extensão quente, a recebê-lo prazerosamente... Suja. Vampira, suja.

**Quente. Um vampiro caçador, quente.**

E aquelas mãos, tão quentes quanto à língua a sugar meu sangue, ainda me apertavam na cintura, nas nádegas, guiando os movimentos e as penetradas, me fazendo rebolar cada minuto mais. E aquele sentido de euforia, terrivelmente alcançou minhas entranhas, queimando ainda mais meu sexo, os músculos, meu o sangue. Era como se aquela luxúria toda não me pertencesse, abraçando-me numa satisfação molhada, tremendo sem respiração. Prolonguei meu próprio prazer.

**Eu fervi, enquanto ele ainda bobeava pra dentro de mim.**

**No colo de Zero, eu gozei. **

**Gritando.**

**Sorrindo o nome dele.**

- Ahhh Zero...-kunnnnn... – _o caçador, meu maior prazer._

_**POVs Yuuki off.**_

_**POVs Zero on.**_

A vampira: submissa e carente de minha língua, das minhas estocadas, dos meus dentes a sugar sem piedade aquele sangue denso. Manchando minha alma. Yuuki tremeu por entre meus dedos, gritando nos lábios finos e deliciosos, meu nome. Um grito alto, libertador, sufocante. _Ela gozara... Em mim, pra mim, novamente_. Eterna.

**Yuuki era eterna.**

Ainda sorvendo o sangue que paulatinamente cessava e, sentindo o sexo dela molhar o meu, continuei a molestar-lhe o corpo com velocidade, a machucando. Ela gostava. Pensei que nesse momento, eu poderia realmente rasgá-la ao meio. Eu era o dono de Yuuki, dono daquele prazer sublime, e despejei toda minha volúpia quente e viçosa dentro dela. Gozei naquele corpo delicioso. Corpo de vampira, em toda essência... Corpo de mulher, que apenas o cheiro, inebriava-me os sentidos. A preenchi com todo meu sêmen, e sorri sentido nossos fluídos se misturarem, jorrando de mim e de dentro dela, escorregando em nossas pernas, até os lençóis.

O suor, o sangue, os sorrisos e os gozos. Cúmplices de um pecado herético. Cúmplices de um amor impossível, verdadeiro, intenso. Eu realmente queria morrer ali, olhando pra ela, dentro dela, beijando-a.

"Devore-me..." – _As palavras dela ainda ecoavam nos meus pensamentos._

"Eu te devoro... Sempre..." – _Nos meus sonhos, nos sonhos dela._

**Uma princesa de sangue puro, e um híbrido vampiro caçador.**

**Um homem e uma mulher.**

**Zero e Yuuki.**

**Pra sempre?**

_**POVs Zero off.**_

...

- Zero... Eu... Eu... Preciso voltar... – _então a menina sorriu pro rapaz, que secava os cabelos naquele banheiro, testemunha do primeiro pecado dos dois._

- Eu sei Yuuki... Eu sei. – _pesaroso, ele enlaçou a toalha em volta do corpo dela, ainda nu e molhado, que saia lentamente da banheira._

- Não se esqueça... Você prometeu... _– e ela lhe beijou docemente. Um beijo casto e profano. Um beijo de amor._

- Eu te amo Yuuki. – _foi quase um sussurro. Mas ela ouviu. E chorou._

- Adeus... Zero... – _partiu na mesma velocidade que viera, deixando as lágrimas pra trás._

Uma dúvida corrompia o coração da vampira: a dúvida que era do coração da mulher.

"_Eu te amo, Zero?"_

Restou pra ele, apenas a memória.

x

"_Pois ela é uma mentirosa por natureza, assim, em sua fala ela nos atormenta enquanto nos delicia. Pois ela nos mata esgotando as forças, consumindo-nos a resistência e nos faz renegar a Deus. (...) Sua face é um vento incendiário e sua voz o sibilar das serpentes. Elas são vampiras da essência do bem (...) Em conclusão, toda bruxaria provém da luxúria carnal, na qual a mulher é insaciável." __**In:**__**Malleus Maleficarum, 1486 – Kramer e Sprenger. **_

**A inspiração disso tudo, saiu lendo este texto histórico, pra TCC da pós - Estudar faz bem \o/**

**Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Beijos ;-D**


End file.
